The Ybuwyn Contract
by TheShock
Summary: [Set in Witcher 3] While he was in Novigrad, Geralt of Rivia hears from a scholar about a strange creature called "The Devil Bird", and sets out on a quest to find, and possibly, kill that creature. Dandelion joins him, reluctantly, on the quest, and sees the opportunity for another glorious page in the Witcher's tale. (Rated T to be safe, written for ZadArchie's challenge.)


**Author's Note:**

 **I am a huge fan of the Witcher series, and when I saw ZadArchie's challenge, I thought, "Why not give it a try?"**

 **The Challenge can be found here: topic/2872/142515667/1/ (Game: Did someone say challenge?: The Challenge Thread, on the Writers Anonymus' forums.)**

 **Here's how the story can be read:**

 _Italic writing -_ Dandelion narrates the adventure.

 ** _Bold/Italic writing_** \- Internal thoughts.

"Blahblah" - Dialogue.

 **"Blahblah" -** Used when shouting, or for emphasizing things in a conversation.

 **Hope you'll enjoy this one-shot!**

* * *

 **"THE YBUWYN CONTRACT"  
 _written by ShockDreemurr_  
**

 _This is another story in the adventures of my good friend Geralt...  
While he was in Novigrad, he heard stories about a legendary creature nobody has ever captured yet - "The Devil Bird" or The Ybuwyn, as scholars have tried to define it. Nobody has seen it in action, but it's often said that a horrifying shriek can be heard in the middle of the night._

 _Of course Geralt saw this as a prospect in gaining more gold, and learning something new...  
He told me that perhaps, this creature was a remainder from the Conjunction of Spheres - so that means the beast must be thousands and thousands of years old. That's quite off-putting for me, but he was willing to risk his life..._

"So, Master Geralt, do you think you can deal with it?" a scholar dressed in purple robes, adorned with silver sewings looked at the witcher before him with a raised eyebrow.

"That depends. If the payment is generous..." Geralt said, with a persuasive voice, willing to make the man give him more than promised for the beast.

"Of course, master witcher. I'll try to make your effort worth of every oren." the scholar said as he gripped the book he held somewhat tighter, and adjusted his glasses.

"What's that book about?" the wolf witcher asked as he noticed the scholar looking rather panicky.

"It's about the beast, but..." the man paused, "...it's only based on legends, and fabled description. I know witchers don't go around chasing fables. Nonetheless, I shall give it to you." he said as he gave Geralt the book. "May it serve you well."

 _The middle-aged scholar left Geralt in a state of puzzlement - and while the Witcher wasn't surprised to hear it was mostly a legend, a mere fable - he was determined to get to the bottom of this. And he also enrolled me in this adventure, while I was somewhat skeptical about my role in this - I was enjoying the halt in Novigrad, it is a beautiful city, filled with the occasional murmur of life and trade, the scent of well-cooked food and the perfume of ladies! But my friend was adamant that I accompany him, and so I reluctantly agreed._

"Dandelion, you can't be all sour like this." Geralt said, breaking the odd silence between himself and I, as if he noticed the frown on my face.

"How can I **not** be sour about this? You've taken me away from the delights of-"

"Cut the crap, Dandelion. Sooner or later, you know that the Redanians would be on **your** tail." the Witcher shot me a glare, and then resumed riding down the pathway. "I'll find us a place to camp for the night."

"Sure, Geralt." I said, waving my hand dismissively.

 _The pathway we were on cut through the forests outside Novigrad, and I looked behind me for a moment, to capture the magnificence of the city - it certainly towered in the background, and add to that the clear blue sky. I could also see a few birds were flying above, enjoying the sweet taste of freedom, and that made me grunt in disagreement with my friend's decision - but then again, Triss Merigold was nowhere to be found, and Yennefer certainly was on her own, playing the foul game of politics - a game Philippa Eilhart played a lot better than the dark-haired witch._

 _I hope this won't be long..._

 _And certainly, I hope Radovid's agents don't find me - if there's one thing Geralt's right about, is the fact that my skin is sorely wanted as a prize - to set an example of traitors that have spied on Redania._

 _I saw Geralt stopped in a large clearance, surrounded by fir trees, and left the horse to graze in peace. He was also looking for herbs, as if whatever he read was useful - but I sincerely doubt a fable could have some grain of truth in it._

 ** _"That looks like Resaix..."_** Geralt thought as he picked up a crimson, thorned flower from the ground nearby. **_"According to this book, a potion made of Resaix, Aberidus, Pruvia and some Endrega venom should protect me from the Ybuwyn."_**

"This looks nice..." I paused, "...but I'd give anything for a cozy tent, and some ladies."

"Shut up, Dandelion." Geralt said. "I'm going to explore the area for a while..." he paused, "I still need a few ingredients for this potion I looked up in the book."

"Fine, I'll set up the tent in your saddlebag, Geralt. But, try to come back in one piece, ok?" I huffed, while straddling down from the brown-coated horse and looked for the red tent Geralt carried with him.

 _While I was busy setting up the tent, Geralt explored the forest around us - and I must say, while I felt somewhat better having a warmer place to stay in, my inspiration felt quite dried. I appealed to a stiff drink Zoltan passed me before leaving for Novigrad, and then started to put my quill on the paper, verses slowly, but surely coming to my mind._

 ** _"Endregas. Good to know they're around..."_** Geralt thought as he killed another Endrega in the search for some venom, but, behind him, another Endrega made its' way and lashed out with its' large claws, scratching the witcher's armor. Geralt immediately rolled to the side and placed an aimed swipe at the monster before him, but the Endrega managed to avoid it, its' skin barely scratched. However, the monster was not alone, and soon, three more Endregas showed up - making Geralt grit his teeth in fury - **_"Damn these...they tend to come in a lot of numbers!"_**

He rolled to the side as he started powering through his swipes, eventually killing two out of three enemies, and then, just as the last Endrega was aiming for him, Geralt impaled the scorpion-like monster with his silver sword. A few drips of venom could be seen on the blade, and the grey-haired witcher could only smile at his good fortune, **_"Finally, I've got the venom. But I still need Aberidus and Pruvia to actually make the potion. And face this Ybuwyn, whatever that is."_**

(Some time later...)

"Okay, I think I've gotten all of them." Geralt said to me, as he sat down in a circle. "Resaix, the crimson flower with thorns first, then Aberidus, a strong white glowing mineral, and finally Pruvia, the meat of a wolf."

"Do you have **any** idea how this Ybuwyn looks like, even?" I asked the witcher as the latter was focused on creating the potion.

"Vaguely. The book says it's similar to a harpy, but much, much more vicious, but others say it might be a harpy-rotfiend hybrid."

"That sounds **great.** " I pouted as I folded my arms. "So, I should expect to be devoured by a hybrid."

"I need to attract it with the scent of a human." Geralt said nonchalantly to me, as he was focused on the potion.

"Even **better.** " I protested. "That's **why** you took me in this journey!"

"Yeah, pretty much that." the Witcher shrugged as if my life was a casual thing, "but no worries, I'll be there to back your arse."

"Right. I'd rather you do that before that thing edges a claw in my throat." I gulped nervously.

"Okay, the potion is ready. Let's sleep for a while, the action starts in the night." the Witcher told me as he started meditating.

 _I often wondered what drew him to do such a reckless thing - well, it wasn't the first time I was used as bait - but not like this! I still remember the Succubus lady, I had to compose a rhyme and she opened the door, but then Geralt lynched her, and within good reason. He was helping someone, he told me, and the Witcher wasn't the one to refuse someone who was desperate for help...he protected even the humans from their own._

(Night, in the Novigrad Forest)

 _I was awakened by a piercing shriek bellowing in the night, and I found myself sweating heavily. Was this the shriek of the legendary Ybuwyn? All I knew was that I didn't want to meet whoever that monster was, while Geralt was already up, and with his silver sword at the ready._

 _It was terrifying..._

 _And I'm not easily spooked by things, mind you.  
I have seen a lot of things in my life. But this?_

 _I was unprepared for the sight before me..._

 _A crimson, horrifying harpy-rotfiend hybrid was flying above, in the darkened skies, and while I couldn't see it, Geralt's wolf eyes were spotting the creature. And he was trying to target it with the tip of his silver sword, while I looked in panic at everything before me._

"Stay down, Dandelion!" he roared as I cowered in fear, inside the tent.

 ** _"So...if I'm right, the potion should heal the wounds from Ybuwyn, and also protect me against the poisonous blood it might spit at me."_** Geralt thought as he watched in awe the creature before him - the kayran was one impressive sight, but a hybrid...It was very rare.

 _All I could hear were the low grunts of Geralt, and the loud shrieks of the creature - at first I was afraid to look, but then my curiosity got the best of me - and I saw how vicious the Ybuwyn could be, plunging attacks from the sky, or spitting blood over him...  
It wasn't a pleasant sight, but the Witcher looked like he knew what he had to do, like every moment we were against monsters. I guess my scent did attract the monster, and I was gulping silently as he kept fighting, zinging of sword against flesh audible as he took precise swipes._

 **"Damn you, son of a-!"** Geralt bellowed as he struggled with landing precise blows.

"Knock the wings down, Geralt!" I managed to pip, looking in fear at the battle before me.

 _He listened to my advice, and no sooner than five minutes later, the beast was knocked down - and he thanked me for my support, reluctantly. He rode back to Novigrad to collect his orens, while I sat in the middle of the clearance, and thought on how to write this adventure without sounding a complete frightened kitten. But then I realised, if it wasn't for my fear, I wouldn't have the courage to pass down a critical advice to Geralt._

 _And that's how he defeated the Ybuwyn, with some help from yours truly.  
I often wish he'd ease up on using me as his decoy..._


End file.
